GHOST
by Pirate Heart
Summary: The adventure is only beginning when Jack and the crew finds a sunk pirate ship.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GHOST**

**CHAPTER 1**

The night was dark, one of the darkest he had ever seen. The sky was covered in clouds so there was no moon to speak of and no stars to guide you through the night. Of course with no wind the ship wasn't going anywhere anyways. The crew was on edge this was the kind of night that didn't sit well with a ship full of superstitious sailors.

His first mate walked by muttering something about ghosts being on the prowl and not a safe night for man nor beast. The captain had learned to ignore his superstitious mutterings it was just part of the makeup of the man. He himself always called it the lull before the storm.

Far out on the horizon lightening could be seen dancing across the sky. Even though it was too far away to be heard he was positive that thunder was accompanying the light display.

He walked across the deck stroking the darkened railing like he was stroking a lover's cheek. Running his ring bedecked fingers along the wood he sighed and looked towards the other horizon away from the display of lights and that's when he saw it a red glow. Just as he saw it so did the lookout.

He ordered all lanterns to be extinguished on the ship and the crew hurried to do his bidding. It was obvious, what with them being in the middle of the ocean that a ship was on fire. Ships did not catch on fire for no reason. The only reasons being the magazine exploded, attack by pirates or they were pirates and attacked by the Navy. There was no way of tell and he wasn't going to take any chances with his ship.

The crew stood at the railing watching the glow. They had no way of moving closer Mother Nature was against them this night. If upon the morn they had wind they could only hope to find survivors.

The crew, being on edge, did not get much sleep that night and when the fireball of the sun cleared the horizon everyone was eager to see what had happened. And luck was with them the wind decided to grace them with it's presences with a breeze, it wasn't much but it was something. Gratefully the sails took the breeze and the ship moved towards the area of the glow the previous night.

As the ship moved forward towards the direction of the glow from the night before they started to encounter debris. When the water became choked with the debris Jack order the anchor to be lowered; he then sent men among the debris in long boats to look for survivors.

After about 30 minutes a cry went up; a survivor had been found. Men ran to the railing to help haul the man aboard. He was unconscious and a dead weight in their arms. Once aboard he was put on the deck the men stood around looking down at him.

"He looks ta be a pirate," stated a man with a wooden eye.

"Yah scallywags move away and let the man breath." Jack pushed his way through the men and looked down at the lone survivor.

"What ship da ya think that was capt'n?"

Jack looked out at the debris, "Unless he be survivin' we'll be never knowin'." Jack walked away and the crew picked up the unknown man carrying him below deck.

"Where we be headin' capt'n?" asked the first mate Mr. Gibbs.

Jack looked out at the horizon and waved his hand, "That a way!"

The crew stood staring at Jack's retreating back until Gibbs turned around, "Ya heard da capt'n we go that a way," he waved his hand out towards the horizon.

The crew hurried away to their stations bumping into each other, Jack walked up to the quarterdeck and as the breeze started filling the sails he caressed the wheel. Looking up at the billowing sails he swung the ship around and they were on their way.

It was a couple of hours later and Jack was weaving across the deck when one of the crew came running towards him.

"Sir, sir da man we picked up, he be awake and he be carryin' on somethin' fierce!"

Jack turned, "He is…lead me ta him boy."

The lad turned hurrying across the deck and Jack followed sauntering after him. Captain Jack Sparrow was a force unto himself; at first glance you would always think he was drunk on the rum he always carried around in a bottle but one look into his eyes told you otherwise. There was a shrewdness about them that defied his drunken manner but Jack was always careful to hide that side of him.

Before he even reached the crew quarters he could hear the hoarse hollering coming from the open room. The young man led him to a hammock that was surrounded by several men. He pushed the men aside making room for the captain.

"This be our capt'n ya be tellin' him what ya be tellin' us."

Jack looked down at the man whose eyes were filled with fear.

When the man saw Jack he grabbed his coat, "Sha came…outta nowhere…there was nothin' and…then it was there. Rammed us she did;…we didn't stand a chance."

"First what be ya name?" Jack asked.

"Me name…be Samuel."

"Alright Samuel what colors was this other ship flyin', boy?"

"I know not the…colors she be flyin'. She rammed…us and then left…leavin' us ta die…The magazine blew…we didn't hav a chance atal."

"What was the name of ya ship"? asked Jack.

"It be the Good Fortune."

"Thomas Anstis ship?"

"Aye…did ya find…any more survivors?"

Jack shook his head no and looked at the men around them who was also shaking their heads.

"They took her!" he suddenly had a fit of coughing and had trouble catching his breath.

"Easy, someone get the man some water." Jack ordered.

A tankard of water was thrust forward and one of the men held his head up while another held the mug for him. After getting a few sips and calming his cough he continued.

"I thought they be takin' her but…"

"Who…who took her and who would said she be?"

"She is…the daughter of…Capt'n Anstis,…she was travelin'…with us. I was in charge of her…and now…"

"Why ya be thinkin' she was takin' she could hav drown," Jack questioned.

"No the ship… it came back and was…lookin' the waters over. I tried ta hide her…under debris but…I be hit on da head…or somethin' I don' remember. But she be…a good swimmer she was." The man tried to get up but was held down by some of the men. "I hav ta…go lookin' for her."

"Ya not be goin' anywhere," the ship surgeon forcibly replied.

The man clutched at Jack's sleeve, "Ya mus promise…me that ya will look for her."

"I wouldn't be knowin' the first place ta look or what ta look for."

Samuel leaned back closing his eyes, "Ya right…she be gone…forever," he resigned himself to the fact.

Jack left the crew quarters and went back up on deck speculating on what Samuel had said. He knew for a fact that there wasn't enough wind for the Pearl that night so how is it that another ship was able to ram The Good Fortune.

As the days moved forward Samuel's condition became worse and worse until the surgeon told Jack that he probably wouldn't make it through the night. By the next morning he was gone and they gave him a proper pirate burial. And just like the pirates that they were they continued on without a backwards glance to the place where the man slipped beneath the surface of the water.

Two days later and the call came down from the crows nest, "SHIP AHOY!"

Jack looked up and the young man above him pointed to the west.

"What color is she flyin', James?" Jack yelled up to the crows nest.

"Can't right tell yet, sir, it's still be ta far away."

Before jack could speak Gibbs was beside him holding out his brass spyglass. With a mumble jack extended it to it's full length, held it to his right eye and tried to see what flag the other ship flew but did indeed find out that the ship was too far away. The Pearl tacked along and Jack kept a close eye out on the ship in the distance. Finally they got close enough for Jack to see through his glass the flag that flew atop of the ship.

Jack quickly jerked the glass down and in a slow drawl stated, "It seems Mr. Gibbs that we have a ship of the Royal navy sharing the sea with us today."

Jack too over the helm of his beloved Pearl, "Let's see if we can discover what the'r yonder ship is up ta without us bein' seen," Jack murmured under his breath while unconsciously caressing the big wheel.

The Black Pearl and her crew kept the British ship within site throughout the day. Most of the time only the top of the main mast could be seen and Jack hoped that they hadn't been spotted. At one point Jack thought that the ship had spotted them but as always luck was with them and towards dusk the British ship anchored in the waters off of a small island. Jack promptly maneuvered the pearl to the opposite side of the island and dropped anchor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Everyone aboard the Black Pearl waited for darkness to fully descend upon them. Jack ordered that no lanterns be lit and the ship sat in the darkness with the crew being silent. The only sound was the occasional creak of the wood when the ship dipped into a swell.

When everything was set Jack turned towards his crew, "So mates who be goin' with me to find out what the queen's navy is doin' on this God forsaken spit of land."

Several men stepped forward so he didn't have any problem having volunteers to go with him. "Mr. Gibbs if we are not back by dawn keep to the code,"

"Aye capt'n" he replied.

A dingy was lowered, Jack and five crew members joined the small craft on the water, it only took a few minutes for them to reach the sandy beach. A couple of the men pulled the boat out of the surf so it wouldn't float away but close enough that a fast get away was possible. Jack almost left a couple of crewmembers with the small craft but decided that with the Royal navy being on the island he might need the fighting power of all of the men to get away.

Quietly they started making their way to the opposite side of the island. As they got closer they could hear shouting and something that Jack was hoping to never hear again, the crack of a whip. The sound alone made the skin on his back crawl. The pirates dropped to their stomachs and crawled through the undergrowth to where they could see what was happening on the beach before them.

A large fire burned brightly clearly illuminating the soldiers standing around a tree but what drew the Captain's gaze was the person that was tied to an overhead branch of that tree. The man had his shirt torn off his back and the evidence was clear that he was the one the whip was being applied to. An officer strode across the sand to a group of prisoners; he approached a wisp of a girl.

"You can end his suffering if you would tell us what we want to know."

Jack and his crew couldn't see the girls face. All they could see was the mass of almost white hair that fell in a tangle to her hips. They maybe couldn't see her face but they could tell from the set of her shoulders that she wasn't telling them anything. The officer immediately turned around and ordered the whipping to continue. Every time the whip landed they could see the girl flinch. At one point she was grabbed by the back of the head and pulled up to the man but she still refused to speak.

When it was obvious that man was taking his last breath they cut him down and started to grab another one of the men. But one of the officers came forward yelling, "HALT."

All eyes turned towards the officer, "It's obvious, gentlemen, that we are getting nowhere with our current tactics." He walked around the prisoners rubbing his chin, "Take her and tie her to the tree!"

The men that were being held with her jumped forward trying to protect her. It was one thing for one of them to be treated that way but to put a woman under the whip was another. But all they succeeded in doing was to be beat back by the soldiers.

They dragged the girl over to the tree and started trying her to the very spot that the previous man had been hanging from. Jack and his crew watched the scene unfold feeling helpless.

Just as they were getting ready to strip the clothes from the girls back another order of "HALT" resounded across the sand. A man stepped out of the shadows, with the braid of a captain on his uniform, surprising even the pirates. He walked across the beach and approached his officers.

"We don't want to lower ourselves to their level now do we gentlemen?"

The captain walked around the girl and stopped in front of her, "My dear all of this could be avoided if you would just tell me who you are."

"I told you who I was." The soft voice floated on the breeze to Jack and his crew.

"That's where the problem lies. I don't believe you. A lady would not be in the company of pirates on a pirate ship."

"I did not know who they were. I just needed passage and they were leaving."

The captain paced in front of her, "We shall see if your story changes after you've been tied to this tree all night."

The captain turned towards his officers and gave the order to have all the other prisoners executed and then he walked away headed towards the longboats. The soldiers forced the prisoners onto their knees and before anyone could react they pulled their muskets and shot them in the head; killing them instantly. The bodies fell face forward and they were left lying letting the sand absorb the blood. The men with Jack jumped and looked at each other instantly knowing that if they are caught they would face the same fate.

As the pirates watched the soldiers put all of their gear in the longboats and started to leave the island. Two of them settled down around the fire and watched the rest leave. With hand gestures jack conveyed to his men that they were to make their way back further into the jungle away from the firelight.

When they were far enough away so that they could speak Jack stopped and turned towards his men. "What I'm seein', mates, is that we need ta rescue yonder lass from the clutches of the British Savvy?"

"Who da ya think she be, capt'n?" asked Pintel.

"I hav me ideas but she be the one ta really be tellin' us."

As the pirates quietly approached the clearing again Jack was forming rescue ideas in his head. It wouldn't take much to overtake the two men; he just didn't want them to have the opportunity to alert their ship that was anchored off shore. Jack decided to attack fast and deadly. If they could they would like to be able to take the men prisoners, quietly, but if they couldn't they would kill them.

With a signal his men rushed in and promptly knocked one soldier out with the flat side of a sword. The other being alerted started to put up a fight but was killed with a blade through the heart. As the men tied up the live soldier Jack went over to the girl and looked down at her.

"We're here ta rescue luv."

She looked up at him with listless eyes not saying anything. Jack unsheathed his sword and sliced through the ropes holding her. Once she was free she crumpled to the sand.

"Can ya walk, lass?"

The girl shook her head and rose to her feet swaying slightly.

Jack looked over at his men who were looking to him for instructions, "I don't know about ya but I'll not be carryin' that man so we need ta be wakin' him up."

Two of the pirates walked over to the unconscious man. They grabbed his feet and dragged him into the surf, letting the cool water do the work of reviving him for them. The man came suddenly awake and started thrashing about in the water, which wasn't easy considering how he was tied. The pirates grabbed the soldier by his feet and pulled him from the surf still struggling and thrashing about. Jack sauntered over to his prone body and looked down at him.

"Ya might be wantin' to quit throwin' yaself about or we might be havin' ta kill ya, savvy?"

The man didn't pay any attention to jack until he placed the point of his sword against his neck. "Now, do ya understand?" The soldier nodded slightly with fear in his eyes.

"Now that I hav ya attention this be what ya goin' ta do. I'm goin' ta cut ya legs free and we be walkin' ta the other side of the island. But don' think about runnin' cause I'll just kill ya."

The soldier looked at the pirate with death in his eye and decided that he would do as he was told. After the man agreed with the terms Jack pulled his sword and brought the blade down and sliced through the rope binding his legs but left his wrists tied. The soldier slowly stood up and swayed a little bit from dizziness. Jack left him and walked over to the girl and was bending down talking softly to her when the soldier was pushed from behind. He staggered across the sand and into the tree line.

Jack reached down and taking the girl by the arm helped her across the sand. "We be goin' back ta my ship, luv. Are ya up ta a walk ta the other side of this island?"

The girl shook her head yes but still hadn't said anything to him. But Jack wasn't worried he knew that she would talk when she was ready to. Jack left Ragetti and Pintel behind to watch their backs just incase their little adventure was discovered by the British before they got away.

As they other were leaving Ragetti and Pintel hid themselves in the bushes, "Who da ya think she be?" asked Ragetti.

"Maybe she be from that pirate ship, the Good Fortune," speculated Pintel.

"Ah ya think so? Ya know that sailor say that a girl was takin'."

Ragetti flipped onto his back looking up at the stars when Pintel thought he heard something.

"Did ya hear that?"

"No I not hear nothin'…anyways there was this…"

"Shush I know I heard…"

There was a splash and then another. There was a boat coming towards the shore.

"See I tol ya I heard somethin'. Pintel slugged Ragetti in the shoulder knocking him sideways.

"Now look what ya done I lost me eye!" Ragetti started feeling around in the brush trying to find it.

"Forget da eye we gotta ta go tell da capt'n."

"I can't leave me eye…I can't see without me eye!" he was frantically was searching.

"Ya fool it's a wooden eye ya can see without it!" Pintel was crawling away.

"Found it!" Ragetti spit on the eye and then stuck it in his socket and then scurried after Pintel.

It took longer to make their way back across the island than it did coming. The girl kept up just fine but the soldier kept stumbling and there was blood running off his head from where he was knocked out. But they did make it and the long boat was exactly where they left it. They were just getting ready to climb in when Ragetti and Pintel burst through the trees.

Ragetti made it to the other side of the island first, "Capt'n, capt'n…da British day came back ta the beach." Pintel came huffing behind him out of breath.

"Why didn't ya wait for me?"

"Ya too slow. Ya need ta lay off of da rum."

"Are ya sayin' I'm fat."

Ragetti looked down at his rotund friend, "Well maybe just a wee bit." He held his fingers apart giving an example.

"Well at least I not be lookin' like a walkin' stick!" Pintel crossed his arms.

Ragetti held up his fists, "Ya spoilin' for a fight…"

"Gentlemen ya can stay here and fight and be caught by the British or ya can get aboard the Pearl and fight later." Jack climbed into the longboat, "I be thinking we are goin' and ya can swim for it."

The two pirates looked at each other and ran for the boat that was already starting to float away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Jack and his men where steadily approaching the Pearl the British longboat was scraping it's bottom on the beach. Two of the soldiers jumped out into the water and pulled the craft further up on the beach until the officer on board could get out onto dry land. His eyes were trained on the clearing; they could see the fire but couldn't see any movement around the fire.

Norrington feared for what they would find on the island. When the Captain of the vessel, he was on, attacked the pirate ship he didn't say anything, just did his part as was expected. When they took the girl aboard he didn't say anything. When they took the girl ashore he knew deep down that no good was going to come of this. But when they arrived back without the girl he feared what they actually did to her. He risked the wrath of the captain and his career to go to the island. He was only a lieutenant and he was aboard the ship as a passenger on his way to Port Royal where he was assigned. But he couldn't just leave the girl it was against his moral code.

They approached the clearing and came upon the grizzly sight of the dead soldier. There was no sign of the other soldier or the girl. Automatically assuming that the two soldiers fought over the girl and the one who won took her further onto the island Norrington started barking orders.

"Find the man and bring him back here. This is outlandish and a disgrace to the crown."

As the orders were being given one of the soldiers was looking at the ground around the area and back up a fresh trail that could barely be seen among the tree.

"Sir, I do believe that it wasn't our man who took the girl."

"What have you found?"

"If you will look, sir, you will see where several men came this way; you can see the crushed blades of grass. I would hazard a guess that this is the way they arrived and then left after taking the girl."

Norrington looked down at the evidence being pointed out to him, "Halt…no one goes anywhere," he ordered. Without saying another word he looked off in the direction that the tracks led.

"Sir shall we follow the tracks and see where they lead?"

"No I don't know this island but when we approached it looked small the only place they can go is the other side of the island; everyone to the long boat." He strode off with purposeful strides knowing the men were following.

When they got back to the ship the captain was drunk in his cabin. Norrington knocked on the door and heard some muffled laughter. Opening the door he found the captain and his officers drinking and laughing.

"Ah Norrington, come in, come in." The captain waved him over. Obviously he hadn't found out that James had taken matters into his own hands and we ashore.

"We were just talking about that girl. When the pirates find her it will be a warning to them all. We will hunt them all down, women and children, it doesn't matter they are all pirates in our eyes."

"Sir I just received information that the girl has escaped!"

"WHAT?" he leaped out of his chair toppling it over behind him. "What have you heard?"

"Umm…actually…" he stood at attention determined to take the wrath of the captain without complaint. "I took the liberty of going ashore. I had a bad feeling and I wanted to check things out."

"Go on man!"

"One of the men you left had been killed and the girl and the other one were gone. There was evidence that they had been taken to the opposite side of the island."

The captain ran out of his cabin with his officers following close behind. He was bellowing orders for the sails to be lowered and he gave the heading for the other side of the island.

As Jack was climbing aboard the Pearl he was giving the orders to cast off.

"Come on ya scabrous dogs put ya backs into it. The British is goin' ta be breathin' down our arses any minute."

Everyone was scurrying across the deck lowering the black sails to let the wind catch them and billow them out. All lights were extinguished and with the hull painted black and the black sails they blended in with the night.

Jack took over the helm and with his expert hands the ship started making her way through the waves. The girl having been forgotten sank down onto the deck in a heap her strength finally giving out. More then one man gave her a curious look but none approached her. At the moment their priority was the Pearl not a mere slip of a girl.

As the Pearl was making her getaway the British battle ship was rounding the island in pursuit. Of course they weren't exactly sure what they were pursuing. The men were going on the faith of their officers.

The night was black, the moon and stars would peek out from behind clouds and then disappear again. The Pearl was running silent and when the British ship was spotted the lookout didn't yell his sighting he sent a message down by one of the men that was high into the mast that then relayed it down to another and so forth until it reached the deck. A pirate ran up to Gibbs telling him the news and the Gibbs relayed it to Jack.

Jack handed the helm over to a helmsman and then went to the railing pulling out his spyglass as he went. Gibb stood beside him and Jack handed him the instrument after he was through.

"She's not found us yet. But she be lookin'." Jack spoke quietly, sound carried easily across open water.

"Aye they be doin' that look how she's tackin' across the water?"

There was a gust of wind that caught the sails making them snap and the mast to groan. Everyone froze and all heads turned towards the sound and then they all looked towards the other ship. Everyone was holding their breaths including Jack.

As everyone was watching what the other ship would do the girl rose on unsteady legs and approached the railing. It took a minute but the Ragetti noticed her and looked down at her. She was standing clutching the rail, her knuckles going white from gripping so hard.

"Miss ya best be gettin' outta da way."

She just stood at the rail not giving any indication that she even heard him. Jack approached on silent feet and stood behind them watching the girl. She started shaking and Jack thought it was with fear so he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be afraid, we can be out runnin' them."

She turned and looked at Jack with anger in her eyes, "I'm not afraid, I want you to kill the bastards," she whispered loudly.

Jack looked down at the small slip of a girl and a corner of his mouth lifted and realized that inside the slender body was a lioness that you shouldn't cross. Even in the sorry state that she was in her eyes had sparks of fire shooting from them. Jack turned and swayed across the deck. He walked by Gibbs and reached out grabbing the flask out of his hand. Quickly he took a swig draining the container.

"Ya hav ta be refillin' this!" he slammed the flask against Gibbs chest.

Gibbs turned the flask upside down and nothing came out he then frowned at Jacks back for the pirate was making his way up the steps to the quarterdeck. Close upon his heel was the girl making demands.

"I demand that you attack that ship."

Jack turned and looked at the girl, "It looks ta me that yer in no position ta be makin' demands."

"So you are going to be a coward and hide?"

"We're not hidin', per say, we be avoidin'. Now if'n ya can't be quiet then ya will hav ta be goin' below."

The girl knew when to shut up and now that the brief surge of adrenalin had left her body her knees was about to give out, she barely made it to a barrel before collapsing onto it.

"What be ya name girl?"

"My name is Glory, but I am, was, called Ghost."

He looked down at the girl and cold see why she was called ghost. Pale hair, almost white, hung in a tangle down her back. She was so pale that her skin almost glowed in the darkness. The only thing of color was her eyes and they were violet. They were almost too large for her small face and the color stood out like a magnet.

"Ya wouldn't happen ta be Thomas Anstis' daughter would ya?"

"Why does it matter if I am or not, are you one of his enemies?"

"Enemies? No competition aye!"

"Who are you?"

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow! You are aboard me ship the Black Pearl"

Their conversation was interrupted by a man running up to Jack, "Sir…da British ship she be turnin'!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Which way she be turnin' man?"

"Why she be turnin' our way, sir," the pirate replied surprised.

Glory looked at him like he was daft.

"Don't be lookin' at me that way, girl.

"And what way would that be?"

"That be the way ya lookin' at me; so stop the way ya lookin' at me because…because I don't like it!" He turned and walked away swaying and waving his arms in the air giving orders to lower all sails.

The crew came to life and hurried around her. The Pearl was still running silent in hopes of losing the other ship in the darkness. But luck wasn't with them this night and the British ship kept right after them. They opened fire on the Pearl but she was a much faster ship and their cannons fell shy of their mark.

Glory was hanging over the railing of the ship, holding onto the rope from the mast. The wind whipped her long blonde hair around her face. The moon came out and shone on her face giving it a supernatural glow.

"She is falling behind!"

She looked up at the black sails pulled taunt by the wind that was filling them and then back out to where the British ship was slowly getting smaller. Jack walked up beside her watching the ship disappear in the darkness.

"We did it, we got away from them!" she exclaimed.

"Of course we did. The Pearl be the fastest ship that ever be sailin' the seven seas."

Glory looked at him with excitement shinning in her Violet eyes. "You know my father spoke of the Black Pearl.

"And what did he be sayin' about me Pearl?"

"That she was a fast ship…" Jack grinned and stuck his chest out with pride, "almost as fast as the Good Fortune." Glory turned and walked away leaving Jack standing there.

"WHAT?" Jack ran after her, "Me Pearl be faster then the Good Fortune!"

Glory turned and Jack stopped, with his hands up in the air, just short of running into her.

"We will never know will we since she's at the bottom of the sea. My father said she was faster so she was." Glory swirled around flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You be one sassy girl!"

"Well you drink to much rum!"

"Hey is that anyway ta be treatin' the man who saved ya?"

"I tol ya that women are bad luck aboard a ship," mumbled Gibbs as he walked by.

"Oh shut it, Mr. Gibbs!"

Glory walked by Ragetti and Pintel who were both standing there with their mouths open.

"If you don't shut your mouth something is going to fly in."

The two men snapped their mouths shut and watched her back as she went across the deck, then Jack flashed by them catching up to her.

"Did ya sass ya da like that missy?"

She turned on him in a flash, "Don't be talking about my father. He's…he's dead …I'll never…never see him again."

She ran across the deck towards the bow and made her way out on the bowsprit. Balancing herself against the movement of the ship she closed her eyes letting the wind flow over her. Silent tears fell from her eyes only to be swept off her cheeks to mingling with the salt spray filling the air. She didn't hear Jack approach her on silent feet.

"Come down from there, lass. Tis isn't safe when we be goin' as fast as we are."

Glory looked down at the dark waters below her and then the dark sky above her.

"This is where I want to be."

Jack balanced himself on the bowsprit and then walked forward hanging onto the line running around the edge of the beam. He walked up behind her putting his arms on each side of her hanging onto the rope. Not quit touching her but close enough to catch her if she lost her balance. The Pearl rose on a crest and then plunged to the bottom of the swell. Glory swayed back into Jack. As their bodies touched Glory gasped; it felt like an electrical shock went through her. The sensation of her back pressed against him made Jacks arms instinctively tightened around her.

"Now ya have two choices. Ya can either come down from here on ya own accord or I can be takin' ya down over me shoulder. Now the choice be yours. I for one wouldn't mind doin' the latter, but I not be thinkin' ya be thinkin' ta highly of me afta doin' so," he smirked at her.

"What about if I don't go with you at all and you can't make me. What if I decide to jump and go to Davy Jones locker?"

"Be such a waste of good female flesh I'd say."

"Why you….you scoundrel!"

"Pirate!"

Before she could comment he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. She started pounding him on the back.

"Put me down this instant!!"

"Quit ya squirmin' or we both end up in Davy Jones locker and I for one don't want ta be doin' that."

"Then put me down!"

He ignored her concentrating on keeping his balance on the beam. He agilely jumped down onto the deck. Glory was still pitching a fit yelling at him to put her down. So with no warning at all he dropped her on her backside onto the deck. She immediately jumped to her feet rubbing her butt.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him.

"How dare me, how dare you!" he yelled right back.

In a huff she turned and stomped across the deck straight to the captain's cabin. She opened the door and then slammed it behind her.

"Wait that be me cabin not yours!" he yelled after her.

Jack hurried across the deck and kicked the door open, "What in bloody hell do ya think ya doin'? I be the captain on this ship and this be me quarters not yours!"

Ragetti and Pintel edged closer to Jack's quarters to see and hear what was going to happen.

"She be one feisty girl," Ragetti mumbled.

"Aye she got spirit that one," Pintel squinted trying to see into the room.

"Whatca think the captain gonna be doin' with her?" asked Ragetti.

"Maybe we should be askin' what she gonna be doin' ta the captn'."

The rest of crew didn't want to be left out on what was happening between a mere slip of a girl and their captain so everyone had their ears trained to that part of the ship.

"YOUR CABIN? I have to have someplace to stay!"

"There are other places on me ship."

"I'm the guest and the guest should get the best."

"Yer not a guest yer a pest!"

"A PEST!"

All of a sudden they heard a crash come from the room and then Jack yelling.

"NO NOT ME RUM! THIS MEAN WAR MISSY!"

Suddenly Jack burst from the cabin and right behind him flew a bottle. It landed with a crash on the deck, barely missing him. Suddenly the door slammed shut again. The crew stood around with their mouths hanging open again.

Jack looked around seeing the crew, "Don't ya scallywags have nothin' else ta do? Mr. Gibbs get em back ta work!"

"Aye captn," Gibbs turned towards the crew. "Ya heard the captn' get ta work there be a British ship out there lookin' for us.

Jack went up to the quarterdeck and leaning over the railing tried to peek into his cabin. He hard a hard time hanging partially upside down over the railing with his butt up in the air.

"Captn' what ya be doin' now?" Gibbs was standing beside him with a perplexed look on his face.

"I be tryin' ta see what she be doin'. Hang onta me legs."

Gibbs reached out hanging onto the Jacks legs and Jack hung further down the side of the ship when all of a sudden he started yelling.

"PULL ME BACK, PULL ME BACK!"

Jack jerked himself up and Gibbs started hauling him back when there was the crack of a shot.

"SHE SHOT AT ME, THE STRUMPET!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After yelling out that statement Jack ran down the stairs, to the main deck, and skidded to a halt in front of his cabin door.

"Let me in this minute!" he yelled while banging on the door.

The door opened and Glory was standing there with the still smoking pistol in her hand, "Yes what is it now?"

"Why, ya shot at me!"

Glory looked down at the pistol and then back to Jack, "Oh was that you? I just saw someone trying to peek at me so I shot at him."

"Ya could hav killed me!"

"Nah if I'd wanted to kill you then you would be dead!" With that statement she slammed the door in his face. Jack reached up and rubbed his nose, muttering.

"Woman I be beginnin' ta think that me first mate be right about women aboard ships!" he yelled through the door.

Glory stood on the other side of the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And I suppose he would still burn women at the stake for being a witch, too."

"If the shoe be fittin'!"

Suddenly the door reopened and a furious woman stomped out.

"Why you arrogant, self centered, egotistical, low life, scum of the earth…"

In the face of so much fury Jack started backing up across the deck.

"Now luv, I was jokin'. Can't ya be takin' a joke?"

"A joke! You call insulting me a joke?" She turned and started stomping back to the cabin.

"I didn't…" he started.

"And another thing," she whirled back around at him, "I will never be someone you should be calling, luv. So don't!" With that statement she slammed the door.

Jack stood there staring at the door and then with a smile on his face he turned around looking at the gaping crew. Without saying a word he made his way up to the quarter deck. Taking the helm from Mr. Cotton he started humming a little tune. Gibbs walked up and stood beside him.

"Mister Gibbs what about that British ship?"

"We lost her in the darkness, captn'." He paused contemplating how to word his next question but then decided to just blurt it out. "I don't suppose there be anyway ta lose our new passenger in the darkness.

"Now Mister Gibbs that not be very charitable."

"She sure not actin' like someone that needin' rescuein'. She be too feisty she should be grateful ta us. Mayhap we should be givin' her back ta the British, she can be our secret weapon."

"Gibbs are ya sayin' ya can't handle one small woman?" Jack raised a dark eyebrow.

"Small woman? She be a hellcat!"

"She be a pirate, mate!"

Jack started whistling a jaunty tune while Gibbs walked away muttering. Mr. Cotton's parrot flew over squawking.

"She be a hellcat, she be a hellcat! Qwaak! The bird perched on the railing and looked at Jack cocking its head to the side.

"So ya be agreein' with Mister Gibbs I see?"

"If the shoe be fitting. Qwaak!"

"Go find ya master and let me be." Jack waved his hand at the parrot.

With a cock of his head and a flap of wings the bird took flight over the Pearl.

The rising sun caught Jack sitting on the steps leading to the quarterdeck. He was facing the main deck while leaning back bracing himself on his elbows. That's when he heard the door to his cabin open. Without drawing attention to himself he turned his head towards the door.

Glory walked out stretching in the early morning light. She had helped herself to some of Jacks clothes and when she stretched the fabric of his shirt pulled taunt across her breasts. Jack stretched his legs out enjoying the view.

"Did ya hav a good nights rest, princess?"

Glory looked over at him with a frown and with a flip of her hair turned her back and walked across the deck. Her almost white hair fell to her waist in a mass of curls the ends just touching to tops of her rounded butt. The sway of her hips kept Jacks eyes riveted to the rounded globes. Jack couldn't help but think that the mere slip of a girl definitely had all the curves in the right places.

"You know, luv, those clothes never looked that way on me." He just couldn't help throwing out the statement.

"I told you not to call me, luv."

Jack chuckled and heard her mumble something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear ya."

She turned around and stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips, "I said leave me alone, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack stood up and sauntered towards her, "Captn'…Captn' Jack Sparrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not my captain!"

"Ya be on me ship so I be ya captn'."

"Then leave me at the nearest port!"

"Is that anyway ta thank the man who risked life and limb ta be savin' ya?"

"Well I never asked you too. I had everything under control."

"Is that so? It sure didn't look like it from me point of view."

"Your point of view isn't accurate." She turned and walked away continuing on towards the galley.

"Ya be one sassy woman, Glory."

"Well you're a scoundrel!" she flung at him over her shoulder.

"Pirate luv. I be a pirate!"

"I told you…"

"I know don't be callin' ya luv! Oh and I will be takin' me cabin back," he shouted at her retreating back.

He would have sworn that he heard her say something but couldn't quite make it out. He headed towards his cabin and cautiously opened the door peeking in not knowing what to expect. The bed was neatly made. The table was cleared of charts looking towards the shelves he saw them neatly rolled and stacked.

"Why look so surprised? Did you expect me to trash the place or something?"

He turned at the sound of her voice and found her leaning against the doorframe. She had an apple in her hand and brought it up to her mouth. Flashing small white teeth she took a hefty bite out of it.

"Considerin' ya tried ta shoot me then yes I did."

"You're still carrying on about the shot? I told you I saw someone peeking in the window."

"Oh and that was me window ya made a hole in."

"You needed some ventilation. It was pretty rank in here!" she walked across the room and sat on the bed taking another bite of the apple.

"Yah couldn't open a window?"

"Well, I guess I could have but the problem was solved wasn't it?"

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. He stomped towards the door. Glory sat on the bed watching him taking another bite out of the apple. Jack started going out the door when he stopped and turned around.

"This be my cabin, ya leave."

"What if I won't?" She looked at him with a challenge in her eye.

"I'll be makin' ya."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so! No mere slip of a girl gonna be keepin' me from me cabin.

He stealthy walked across the room towards the bed. Glory just leaned back on her elbows watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

"Ya gonna be sleepin' in the crews quarters because I'm takin' me cabin back."

"You'd really kick a defenseless woman out? Leaving her to the mercy of all those pirates?"

"Defenseless? Ah…hardly. No pirate, bein in right mind, would be botherin' ya. I have me feelin' he'd be lackin' a certain body part before any deed could be done. Now leave!"

"Nope," she took another bite of apple.

"Fine!" He reached up and started removing his effects. "I be tired so I'm gonna be takin' meself a little nap, seein' as I was up all night. Ifn' ya want ta stay that be yer decision."

Jack removed one large belt and then another along with his pistol and sword. Glory didn't say a word just took another bite out of her apple. With glittering eyes Jack removed his sash letting it drop to the floor. Then pulling his shirt out of his breeches he pulled it up and over his head. With a smirk he reached down and started undoing the buttons on his breeches.

"You know, if you think taking off your clothes in front of me is going to send me running, well you better think again. You wouldn't be the first man I've seen naked."

Jack froze looking at the girl casually reclining on his bed. Glory looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"I remember the first time I was 10 years old. We had stopped at this island to get fresh water. I accidentally came across several crew men bathing and I tell you…..HEY PUT ME…"

She didn't finish the sentence because the breath was forced from her lungs when Jack threw her over his shoulder. He strode across the cabin, opened the door and unceremoniously deposited her on her backside onto the deck. She immediately jumped to her feet but Jack was already back to the cabin slamming the door. The sound of the bolt being thrown was loud in the air. She heard snickering behind her; quickly turning all she saw were the backs of the crew diligently going about their assignments.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves!" she yelled at them as she stomped across the deck.

After bolting the door Jack laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and couldn't help but smile at the stubbornness and tenacity of the girl; nay women. The curves he saw hints of and felt were not of a mere girl, even though she was several inches shorter then he and didn't weigh much at all, she still had all the right curves in the right places. Rolling over onto his stomach he punched the pillow determined to get his mind off of the little spitfire and get some sleep. He had to get some rest for the next battle of wits that he was sure was coming.

Glory went onto the forecastle deck and sat down with her back against the mast there. She didn't know how long she sat before she heard someone clear their throat. Peering around the mast she saw a tall very slender man standing looking down at her. He was nervously rolling the brim of a hat in his hands.

"Sorry ta bother ya, miss. But I be thinkin' ya could use this here hat."

Glory looked at the hat in his hands and then up at the sky.

"Ya hav such white skin, it be a shame ta hav ya burn." He nervously handed the hat out to her.

"Thank you, I hadn't even thought about it."

She plopped the floppy hat on her head which proved to be too large. It promptly fell down covering her eyes. Swinging her head around she faced where the man was standing before.

"Oh tis too big for ya. I got da smallest we hav."

She pushed the brim back and looked at him, "It will do, I just have to use something to make it smaller, thank you."

"Ya welcome, miss," he smiled a crooked smile and turned walking away.

Glory stood up and quickly caught up with him, "Excuse me weren't you on the island when…"

"Aye, me name be Ragetti. Me friend, Pintel, and I be da ones that stayed back watchin' fer trouble."

Glory looked up at the thin Ragetti flashing him a white smile, "I am so sorry that I hadn't had the opportunity to thank you properly for what you did for me."

She laid her hand on his arm and looked up at him with innocent doe eyes. Poor Ragetti started blushing.

"Miss it twas the least I could do, I couldn't be leavin' a lady such as yerself in the clutches of da British."

"Well, I certainly do appreciate your bravery in the matter and I just don't know how I can thank you."

In the mean time Jack came out of his cabin finally giving up on getting any sleep. He looked around wondering where, the certain person whose fault it was that he was losing sleep, was. It was then that he spotted the blushing Ragetti with said person. Watching her manipulate Ragetti made him roll his eyes. Swaggering across the deck he headed for them. He knew the minute that she spotted him her stance changed and she leaned towards Ragetti saying something.

"You know, I do believe that your captain doesn't like me."

"Oh no da captn' he be likein' ever'one exceptin' if ya try ta take his ship. Now he not be likein' Barbossa."

"Barbossa?"

"Aye he did a mutiny against Captn' Sparrow, but as ya can see he be gettin' the Pearl back."

"But he's making me leave his cabin and sleep with the rest of the crew. What if someone tried something? I would be defenseless against them."

"Aw no need ta be worryin' I can be protectin' ya from da likes of da crew."

"Yes but who would be defendin' ya against her?"

They both turned to see Jack leaning against the railing, "As the way I be seein' it she be more dangerous then all of me crew put tagether. Now don't you have some work ta be doin'?"

Ragetti nodded his head and with a look at Glory ran off.

"Whatcha doin' tryin' ta seduce me crew?"

"Seduce your crew? You are so funny!" She pushed past him and walked down to the main deck.

Glory immediately headed for his cabin and Jack saw that. He took off running to get there before her. He flashed by her with his arms waving in the air and threw himself in front of the door.

"Yah not gonna be goin' in me cabin."

"You sir are not a gentleman."

"Of course not, I be a pirate." He stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What if I told you I could take you to a fortune beyond your belief?"

"A fortune? What fortune?"

"My father always made it a habit to hide his fortune instead of spend it on women and rum."

"Aye he was sick that way. Many a time I tol him that."

"Why don't I remember you?"

"It be obvious him knowin' me charms he kept ya away from me."

"Oh please what charm?" she turned and started to walk away.

Jack jumped in front of her, "I have me charm there jus not anybody around ta use it on." He gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Why you…"

"I know arrogant, self centered, egotistical, low life, scum of the earth."

"Umm…yah!"

"Now ya will be tellin' me where this said treasure be?"

Glory looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Excuse me what would I be getting for giving you this information?"

"What do ya want?"

She gave him a sly grin and Jack got the distinct impression that he should be nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

_**If anyone is reading this could you let me know if I should continue or not? I do not wish to continue with something that no one seems to like.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Glory looked at Jack and brought her finger up to her chin in thought.

"Let's see if I was to take you to my fathers treasure what would I want?" she tapped her finger on her chin.

Jack leaned against the railing with a bored expression on his face.

"Of course since the treasure is really mine I would get the largest portion."

"But it's me ship!"

"And I would need to be treated with the respect that I deserve."

"Bloody hell woman ya act like ya some princess."

She stopped in her thinking and looked at Jack, "And I want your cabin."

"Nope that won't be happenin'."

"Then I won't be showing you to the treasure."

Jack pushed himself off of the railing, "That be fine with me." He walked towards his cabin, "I be suggestin' that ya secure yerself some quarters because ya not be gettin' mine."

"What if we share the cabin?"

Jack stopped in mid-stride and turned around with a smile on his face, "Now ya be talkin'."

"I'll sleep on the bed and you can sleep in a chair or something."

"I don't think so. Ifn' we share me cabin we be sharin' me bed."

Glory glared at Jack, "That's not acceptable at all. What do you take me for some doxy that you can roll anytime you want?"

"That's me offer take it or leave it."

"I will leave it then. I'd rather sleep in the brig then with you!"

"That can be arranged, luv," Jack smirked at her.

"I'll be keeping my treasure all to myself!" She crossed her arms across her chest with a smug expression on her face.

"How do ya purpose ta be getting' ta that treasure without a ship?" He walked around her with his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry I have my ways. I learned much from my father."

"That I have no doubt. If ya will excuse me I will be goin' ta MY cabin."

He turned on his heel and headed for the door. Glory stomped across the deck and scampered down into the hold in anger, this was definitely not going the way it was suppose to. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she easily made it around the numerous crates and barrels filling the main cargo hold. In frustration she stopped and sat down on a crate in the farthest corner. The darkness enveloped her and her thoughts.

"Ya not suppose ta be fightin' with him," said a deep voice softly from off to her right.

"I'm sorry but he's so exasperating."

"No harm done, it seems he be enjoyin' it. Sparrow always did like a challenge." She felt a caress on her check but in the darkness couldn't see anything.

She touched her cheek but of course didn't feel the hand that had caress her, "I was wondering when I would hear from you. Why can't you tell me why I was sent here anyways? I don't want to be here. I miss you and…"

"The time wasn't right for ya. This is ya chance, there might not be another. Enjoy it while ya can, ya must have patience."

She scowled into the darkness, "Patience he says, like that's going to help with matters." She heard a chuckle and scowled even harder.

"It's not funny!" she pouted. When there wasn't an answer she looked around but there was no one there he had already left and no one was there to see the silent tears falling from her eyes.

Glory wasn't the only one getting frustrated Jack was pacing across his cabin like a caged animal muttering continuously.

"Bloody hell that woman's gonna be the death of me…'don't worry I have my ways' she says."

Suddenly he heard a deep soft chuckle echo through his cabin. Jack froze in his tracks and with his hand on his sword he tried to look around without moving his head. His eyes were turning every which way but he couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?"

When there wasn't an answer he swirled around looking into every corner of the room. Not seeing anything he gave a nervous laugh then the ship creaked and Jack went running out the door. He ducked to the side as soon as he cleared the door frame. With a pounding heart he slowly peeked around the door back into his cabin.

"Captn' wha…"

"AHHHH…." Jack jumped back clutching at his chest looking at Mr. Gibbs.

"Don't be sneakin' up on a man ya about made me heart stop!"

"Sorry sir, I didn't know I was sneakin'."

"Well ya were!"

Gibbs looked down at his feet and then up to Jack.

"Now whatca be wantin'?"

"I jus be wantin' ta know what headin' ya want me us ta take."

"Take us ta Tortuga, I seem ta be in need of wenches and rum."

"Aye, Tortuga!"

As Gibbs yelled the order a cheer went up around the ship. It had been a while since they had been to Tortuga and every man on board was looking forward to it. As Gibbs started to walk away Jack grabbed him shoving him to the door.

"Do ya see anythin' or anyone in there?"

Gibbs looked through the door and then back at Jack, "Am I suppose ta see somethin'?"

"Uh…um…no, jus checkin'. Now don't ya hav somethin' ta do?"

Gibbs looked at him like he had lost him mind and then hurried off across the deck.

"Mister Gibbs where might that pesky gal be?"

"Last time I be seein' her she be disappearin' down inta the hold. Haven't seen her comin' up."

With a shake of his head and a wave of his arm Jack sent him on his way. He put his head ahead the corner of the door peeking into his cabin again. Not seeing anything he stepped through the threshold holding his breath. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he released his breath and laughed at himself. Obviously he needed shore leave as much as his men. He walked across the room and stopped sniffing the air. He could have sworn that he smelled smoke but then it was gone. He sat down at the table covered with charts when the smell came to him again, but this time it was stronger. Jumping up her ran out the door yelling.

"Everyone be lookin' for a fire I be smellin' smoke."

A fire was a sailor's worse nightmare on a wooden ship. The crew rushed around checking the ship from top to bottom but no fire could be found. Jack spotted Glory leaning against the railing watching the activity. Jack narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she had something to do with this, but couldn't figure out what yet.


End file.
